


kuchisabishii

by Anonymous



Category: Britain's Got Talent RPF
Genre: M/M, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: the love story of simon cowell and david walliams.
Relationships: Simon Cowell/David Walliams
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	kuchisabishii

**Author's Note:**

> no one take this seriously i am BEGGING

"Where have you been?" David growled, slamming Simon against the wall.

Simon smirked, twirling his hair, even though his hair was fucking short as hell. "Out," he said. David frowned, pushing harder against Simon.

"With who?" he pressed. Simon shrugged. "Ant and Dec," he replied with a little smile.

"WHAT?!"

Simon felt a sting to the back of his head as everything tilted, and he crashed to the cold marble floor. "OW!" he cried out. His vision went blurry, black dots spotting the edges of his vision.

"Simon?" David said from somewhere above him. Simon didn't answer. More like he couldn't answer. He blinked, and everything went black.

\---

Simon woke up in bed, tucked beneath some blanks, and David was staring from beside him. "Mm... David?"

"Simon!"

Suddenly, Simon was engulfed in a hug. "I'm so sorry," David said. He was crying. His tears soaked into Simon's shirt. "I didn't mean to hurt you! Please forgive me," he sniffled.

Simon laughed. "Hahaha," he giggled. "It's okay. I forgive you. I'm not mad."

He paused.

"I _am_ hungry, though."

David looked up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Really?"

"Not really," he said. "I'm just bored, so let's eat."

David smiled lovingly. "Okay," he said softly. "I'll make us some food."

Simon smiled lovingly back.


End file.
